La Nueva Integrante: Recuerdos que atormentan
by Fiorella1223
Summary: Despues de los hechos sucedidos del pasado Arianne tratara de buscar la venganza para Fiorella por que ella rompio su promesa. Cual sera la promesa, Fiorella lograra apagar la ira de Arianne , Los chicos podran perdonar a Fiorella? Para saberlo pasen y vean este fantastico ff.
1. Chapter 1

La Nueva Integrante: Recuerdos que te atormentan.

* * *

**Frase celebre del dia:**  
**En vez de pasarnos la vida corriendo para alcanzar nuestros sueños, vivimos corriendo para huir del miedo al fracaso y del temor a las críticas. **

**(John Mason)**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La advertencia.

* * *

Fiorella: Hola, Hola! Hay alguien aquí?

Fiorella: Me pueden decir dónde estoy?

Marisa: Hija has vuelto.

Fiorella: Como mama?

Fiorella: Se suponía que ustedes estaban…eh… ya saben.

Johan: Vinimos todos para acompañarte.

Fiorella: Que! Estoy muerta Arianna me mato.

Clara: Ah hermanita no seas tonta.

Jessica: No estas muerta solo que estas inconsciente en tu cuerpo humano.

Johan y Marisa: Solo te venimos a advertir sobre Arianna.

Fiorella: Que es lo que va a pasar?

Clara y Jessica: Arianne ella aprovechara que no estas y empecerá a crear un caos en Bajoterra.

Fiorella: (se siente un horrible temblor.) Que es lo que pasa?

Marisa: Hija tienes que volver a la realidad.

Fiorella: Pero mama…

De regreso a la realidad…

* * *

XXX: Al fin has despertado

Fiorella: Quién eres?

XXX: Que no te acuerdas de nosotros.

Fiorella: Espera…Rey del Clan Sombra.

Rey Sombra: No te acuerdas que te paso'

Fiorella: Mas o menos.

Rey Sombra. Sufriste un horrible accidente casi morias.

Fiorella: Ya lo se(dijo con tristesa.)

Rey Sombra: Te acuerdas quien te hizo esto?

Fiorella: Fue Arianne una amiga de hace muchos años ella dice que la he traicionado pero no se que le hice a ella.

Rey Sombra: La que tu llamas "amiga" es la alma en pena de Arianne

Fiorella: Que! No entiendo

Rey Sombra: Hace años ella murió en ese mismo accidente donde perdiste a tus padres ustedes hicieron una promesa.

Fiorella: Cual promesa?

Rey Sombra: Trata de acordarte.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Hace 8 años atrás…

Se encontraban a Fiorella de 7 años junto a Arianna de 7 años jugando en el patio de la casa de Fiorella.

Fiorella: Te puedo decir algo Arianna?

Arianna: Que cosa Fiorella?

Fiorella: Seremos amigas para toda la vida.

Arianna: Si porque no somos las mejores amigas desde que éramos pequeñas.

Fiorella: No importando todos nuestros problemas.

Sucedía que hace algunos años los padres de Ariana murieron en un accidente desde entonces Arianna ha vivido con sus abuelos y tios,ella sufre de algunos problemas emocionales pero desde que conocio a Fiorella su alegría ha vuelto.

Arianna: Te prometo si una de las dos rompe la promesa podrán pasar cosas muy malas con la otra.

Fiorella: Que e tontita eres Arianna ninguna de las dos va a romper la promesa.

Arianna y Fiorella: Vale.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

Rey Sombra: Al fin te acordaste.

Fiorella: Si ya se porque Arianna fue tan cruel y fría conmigo.

Rey Sombre: Recuerda debes perdonarte con Arianna para que ella descanse en paz.

Fiorella: Se lo prometo Rey Sombra.

Rey Sombra: Bien ahora descansa.

Fin de capitulo 1…

* * *

**Que lindo al fin he actualizado mi ff con su nueva serie sabran las personas que odian a Arianne su historia del pasado mucho drama y podra haber talvez,talvez un capitulo con un leve lemon talvez pero agradezco a las persona que leen mi ff como Darklovely. **

**Esta serie de mi nuevo ff durara maxim capitulos.**


	2. Soy un monstruo

Hechos importantes del capítulo 1:

* * *

Hace 8 años atrás…

Se encontraban a Fiorella de 7 años junto a Arianna de 7 años jugando en el patio de la casa de Fiorella.

Fiorella: Te puedo decir algo Arianna?

Arianna: Que cosa Fiorella?

Fiorella: Seremos amigas para toda la vida.

Arianna: Si porque no somos las mejores amigas desde que éramos pequeñas.

Fiorella: No importando todos nuestros problemas.

Sucedía que hace algunos años los padres de Ariana murieron en un accidente desde entonces Arianna ha vivido con sus abuelos y tios,ella sufre de algunos problemas emocionales pero desde que conocio a Fiorella su alegría ha vuelto.

Arianna: Te prometo si una de las dos rompe la promesa podrán pasar cosas muy malas con la otra.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Soy un moustruo

* * *

**Frase celebre de la noche...**

**Hasta que no vacíes tu alma de todo aquello que te atormente… No podras llenarla de todo aquello que te hara feliz. (anónimo).**

* * *

En el refugio Shane…

Kord: Amigo tu crees que fuiste demasiado lejos con Fiorella?

Trixie: Sabemos lo que ella hizo estuvo muy mal pero no ha vuelto durante mas de una semana.

Eli: Ya lo sabemos pero ella nunca quiso estar con nosotros por eso talvez que no ha vuelto.

Trixie: Pero Eli Fiorella nunca seria asi nunca actuaria tan fría e insensible.

De rrepente toda la conversación se acaba porquse dice que en la caverna lumino esta siendo atacada por una agente de blakk.

* * *

En la caverna Lumino…

* * *

Arianne: Jajajaj teman ante mi, nadie podrá vencer a Arianne ella será la mas poderosa de todas.

Eli,Trixie y Kord se quedaron atonitos que Fiorella se había vuelto en esa cruel persona y no en esa persona dulce que antes conocían.

Eli: Que te ha sucedido Fiorella tu no eras asi.

Trixie: Oye y tu nombre no es Arianne es Fiorella tu eras una dulce persona que te paso?

Arianne: Nada que les incumba, ustedes solo eran un peso para mi solo me junte con ustedes para que tomen confianza de mi aprender nuevas cosas y jugar con tus sentimiento Eli Shane para mi solo eres un nombre famoso solo eso nadie mas otras personas se pueden volverse héroes de Bajoterra sin ser como tu.

Para Eli eran unas palabras muy dolorosas para el pero para los demás era un insulto.

Trixie: Ya me canse de ti yo siempre crei eso de ti que tenias algo oculto.

Arianne: Ni me importas pelirroja.

Desde aquí empezó la batalla de la bande de Shane vs Arianne.

* * *

**Musica de Fondo: (Get Sacred-Sarcasm Nightcore Version.)**

* * *

Trixie empieza lanzando una babosa carnero mecamorfica, Pero Arianne la esquiva perfectamente mientras ella lanza una babosa pesadilla creando una horrible ilusión en Trixie que la hace hasta llorar.

Trixie: Ahhhh! Déjenme en paz! No me hagan daño!

Kord: Esto es por desonrar a nuestro grupo lanza una babosa trilladora, Arianne hace unos de esos movimientos de Matrix y la esquiva responde lanzado una babosa cadena y enreda a Kord para que se caiga y tenga un horrible peso encima.

Kord: Arrghhhh! Maldita perra (Huy ese vocabulario Kord pero perdón por las groserías.)

Arianne: Jjajaaj (se rie como una psicópata) acabe casi con todo su grupito de mierda para que mi venganza este completa solo me falta acabar contigo Elias Shane.

Eli: Tu…tu moustruo pero que te hicimos para que hagas sufrir a tus amigos y causar la muerte de algunas personas.

Arianne: Eli,Eli,Eli no entiendes ninguna persona es inocente en este mundo todos sufrimos algo para que pase algo yo solo lo hago por venganza.

Eli: Venganza a que?

Arianne: Venganza que tu vinieras a Bajoterra que algunas personas sufran peormente tu padre nunca fue a salvar a mi familia de la muerte y por eso tu debes morir!

Eli: Jamas.

* * *

Musiquita para el momento: (Three Days Grace-Animal I Have Become)

* * *

Arianne empieza lanzado una babosa fantasma( esa babosa crea una horrible ilusión del futuro.),Eli evita el ataque cerrando los ojos mientras tanto el lanza a Joules, Arianne bloquea el ataque de Joules con una babosa Plata.(una babosa con armadura pero seria afectada junto a Joules .) Arianne lanza a Nuke( ella es una babosa nuclear que lanza acido por la boca.), Eli grita porque el acido le cayo en su piel, Eli con sus ultimas fuerzas lanza a Burpy a la vez Arianne lanza a Celeste( es su babosa infierno.) todos terminan caidos por la batalla hasta que…

Arianne: Que el bebito no se puede levantar? (dice en forma burlona.)

Eli: Dejame en paz! (golpea a Arianne en la cuello y en el estomago.)

Arianne: (Vomita sangre.) Que tu madre nunca te enseño que a las chicas no se las golpea.

Eli: Tu no eres una chica tu eres un mounstruo.

Arianne: Jajaj asi como no. (golpea a Eli en el ojo le da una patada en la pierna coge su brazo izquiedo y se lo semi dobla y lo coge del cuello.)

Eli: Bas…bas..ta… (le escupe sangre a la cara de Arianne.)

Arianne: Preparate para morir Eli Shane

De repente Arianne escucha una lanzadora en su cabeza y ve que son uno de los guardia de la cárcel Estalactita 17.

Guardia: Te pudrirás en la cárcel.

Arianne: Ja como si me importara.

Dias después….

Eli,Trixie y Kord salieron del hospital con algunas heridas solo con el odio que su amiga se volvió e un moustruo a sangre fría que los quizo asesinar.

* * *

En Estalactita 17…

* * *

Juez: Ustedes declaran que la señorita Fiorella deberá ser llevada a la cárcel de máxima seguridad y tener cadena perpetua.

Trixie: Acepto nunca dubo que hacernos daño.

Kord: Estoy también de acuerdo.

Juez: Y usted señor Eli acepta que se lleven a la señorita Fiorella a la cárcel?

Eli: (voltea a ver a Fiorella pero al verla ve una cara insensible)

Juez: Señor Eli que decide?

Eli: Acepto que se la lleven no importando de que me duela que fue nuestra amiga y que después se vuela en esta persona.

Juez: Se declara a la señorita Fiorella culpable.

Juez: Llevensela.

Arianne: Ve vale lo que me digan Arianne volverá por su venganza lo prometo lo prometo!

En el camino todos veian con cara de asesino a Arianne nadie pensaba que hiba a pasar esto.

* * *

Musica triste para el momento: (John Murphy - In The House/In A Heartbeat .

* * *

Arianne: Que me ven ustedes nunca me podran vencer me vengare nunca podran vencerme!

Guardia 2: En tu sueños jamas saldrás de aquí solo te pudriras en esta cárcel.

Arianne: No importa, nadie podrá vencerme sere peor que Blakk destruiré Bajoterra a la bande de Shane a todos.

Guardia 3: Estas loca.

Arianne: JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA! (risa de psicópata.)

* * *

En la caverna Sombra…

* * *

Fiorella: Hay no.

Rey Sombra: Que pasa?

Fiorella: Atraparon a Arianne creen que fui yo la que hizo esa masacre en la caverna lumino

Rey Sombra: No te preocupes dentro de un tiempo lograras que todo vuelva a la normalidad, ahora sigamos entrenando.

Fiorella: Ok.

* * *

Fin de capitulo 2…

* * *

**Adelantos del capitulo 3…**

**Arianne: Yo no soy un moustruo solo soy una niña.**

**Fiorella: Arianna nunca fuiste asi eramos amigas.**

**Arianne: Que hize mal.**

**Arianne: Tu te pudriras en el infierno.**

**Guardia 4: Por…por…que.**

**Arianne: JAAAJAJAJ! Ahora voy por ti Fiorelita.**

* * *

**Este es el peor capitulo que he creado es muy gore algunos de ustedes me van a matar por lo que he hecho pero no importa para algunos le va a dar miedo jajajaaj. Pero buenas noches amigos mios. **


	3. Solo acuérdate que es otra realidad

Hechos importantes del capítulo 2:

* * *

Arianne: Que me ven ustedes nunca me podrán vencer me vengare nunca podrán vencerme!

Guardia 2: En tus sueños jamás saldrás de aquí solo te pudrirás en esta cárcel.

Arianne: No importa, nadie podrá vencerme seré peor que Blakk destruiré Bajoterra a la banda de Shane a todos.

Guardia 3: Estas loca.

Arianne: JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA! (risa de psicópata.)

Capítulo 3: Solo acuérdate para darte cuenta que es otra realidad.

* * *

**Frase célebre de hoy:**

**La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse. (Roger Martin du Gard)**

* * *

Ha pasado más de 5 meses después de la horrible masacre en la caverna Lumino y la triste verdad de quien era en realidad Fiorella(es decir Arianne) nadie sabe que es lo que va a suceder o lo que está sucediendo pero un gran mal se está acercando…

* * *

En la caverna Sombra:

* * *

Rey Sombra: Ha pasado más de 5 meses de que Arianne no ha tratado de hacer daño a nadie tu qué crees Fiorella?

Fiorella: Yo creo que Arianne se va acercar y va tratar de desatar su ira a personas inocentes.

Fiorella: No sé qué hacer?

Rey Sombra: Tendremos que prepararnos cuando todo esto suceda.

Fiorella: Solo espero que cuando todo acabe que mis amigos me perdonen, es lo único que yo quiero.

Rey Sombra: Vas a ver que te van a perdonar Fiorella.

Fiorella: Gracias Rey Sombra.

Fiorella: Seguimos practicando?

Rey Sombra: Sigamos

* * *

En Estalactita 17:

* * *

Arianne: Nadie ve vencerá, jajaja, nadie es más poderoso/a que yo, jajaja, nadie!

Guardia 4: Porque no te callas eres peor que nadie en este lugar.

Arianne: No importa (dijo moviendo la cabeza para el lado derecho) tú no eres feliz trabajando aquí verdad?

Guardia 4: Si porque te tengo que aguantar tengo que aguantar a psicópatas como tú.

Arianne: Pero no te agrada estar conmigo? (dijo con una voz de niña pequeña)

Guardia 4: Me agradas un poco no importando que seas una persona peligrosa.

Arianne: Oh enserio tú has sido la mejor persona con la que estado más de 5 meses, si quieres estar conmigo porque no abres esa puerta solo por un momento.

Guardia 4: Pero nadie va a verte?

Arianne: Solo va ser un momento.

Guardia 4: Vale.

Arianne: (sale de su celda y se acerca delicadamente al guardia 4)

Guardia 4: Whoa eres mejor de lo que pensaba.

Arianne: Si tú también eres lindo pero mejor te verás con esta daga en el pecho!

Guardia: Que! (Fue lo que dijo cuándo sentía que eso le atravesaba el pecho)

Guardia 4: Por…..Por…que (cayó muerto el guardia 4 en realidad se llamada Thomas)

Arianne: Jajajajajaaj! Que iluso (dijo escupiendo en su cuerpo sin vida)

De repente algunos guardias se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido en defensa trataron atacar a Arianne pero era inútil ella se volvió más fuerte de lo que era antes, en resultado otro lugar de Bajoterra se volvió fantasma (es decir sin ningún rastro vivo)

Arianne: JAJAJA! Ahora voy por ti Fiorelita (dijo corriendo alejándose de la cárcel)

* * *

En el refugio Shane:

* * *

Trixie: Estas bien amor (dándole un beso en los labios a Eli)

Eli: (se separa del beso de Trixie por aire) si estoy bien solo que siento que va a pasar algo.

De repente su linda conversación se acaba a escuchar las noticias…

Claire: Buenas tardes aquí Claire su reportera para contarle lo sucedido en la cárcel Estalactita 17 al parecer la ex miembro de la banda de Shane ha escapado dejando su marca de muertes y destrucción en esta cárcel para dejarla desolada.

Claire: Lo único que sugerimos que se queden en casa sin provocarla porque ella termine con más de estos inocentes personas que hacían su trabajo, estas son las noticias del canal 12 adios y buenas tardes (creo que me exagero sobre lo de las noticias XD)

Trixie: Ay no, Ay no, no quiero que ella vuelva.

Kord: Debemos que seguir su paso para atraparla y que jamás vuelva.

Trixie: Pero lo que vamos a hacer es un auto suicidio.

Eli: Pero es por nuestro bien es por el bien de Bajoterra que debemos hacerlo ella es más poderosa que Blakk.

Trixie y Kord: Vale

Eli: Pues que espera vamos!

* * *

En la caverna Sombra: (de nuevo (-))

* * *

Rey Sombra: Estas preparada Fiorella para enfrentarte a Arianne?

Fiorella: Si lo estoy Rey Sombra debo evitar que Arianne lastime a todos por mi culpa (dijo tristemente TT-TT)

Rey Sombra: No es por tu culpa Fiorella con el tiempo te darás cuenta que fueron por otras causas también.

Fiorella: Ok Rey Sombra ya me debo ir gracias a usted sigo viva y poder enfrentar a Arianna.

Rey Sombra: Adiós Fiorella

Fiorella: Adiós (fue lo último que dijo y se fue en su meca bestia en busca de Ariane)

Pasaron horas y más horas siguiendo el paso de Arianne hasta cuando llegaron a la caverna donde empezó todo es decir la caverna donde fue la muerte de los padres de Fiorella donde Eli enfermo y tuvieron que correr a la casa de Fiorella para ayudarlo.

Trixie: Esta no es la caverna natal de Fiorella?

Kord: Es verdad sigue siendo tranquila después de todo este tiempo.

Eli: Si es verdad que buenos momentos (dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa)

Fiorella: (ella estaba detrás de unos árboles) como querría decirles perdón chicos.

Arianne: (dijo gritando del castillo abandonado sino se acuerdan lean el [primer capítulo de la primera serie) ATRAPENME SI PUEDEN!

Eli: Vamos!

La banda de Shane se adentró al castillo sin encontrar rastro de ella se quedaron metidos dentro de un laberinto sin saber cómo van a salir.

Con Fiorella…

Arianne: Bien, bien, bien, miren quien está aquí la niña perfecta.

Fiorella: Tu no eras así Arianne recuerdas cuando éramos amigas ahora solo eres un monstruo

Arianne: Solo soy una niña inocente

Fiorella: Mentirosa dijo dándolo un golpe crítico a Arianne.

Arianne: Porque me haces esto? Éramos amigas

Fiorella: Ya no lo somos hasta cuando te acuerdes que nunca debes dejar que tus recuerdos te atormenten.

Arianne: No! No puedo

Fiorella: Solo recuerda esos lindos y malos recuerdo que tuviste.

Arianne: Si puedo hacerlo puedo hacerlo! (lo dijo con sus lágrimas en el rostro…)

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3….

* * *

**Hola de nuevo mis criaturitas a algunas personas que les guste mi fic que perdonen me he tardado mas de lo normal porque mi antigua pc se hizo nada es decir se reiniciaba de la nada ahora tengo pc nuevo yey! tambien por la escuela y esas cosas de la vida solo esperen y disfrutaran el proximo capitulo de mi ff.**


End file.
